Early Gift
by Megaolix
Summary: [Oneshot]When Fia remembered that day, she wondered how Ein could get into all sort of strange situations...[Small EinxFia]


Author's notes: Well, I finally wrote a new fic. I wrote it for a contest and I decided to also post it here. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Riviera.

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Elendia. The ground was covered in snow, the air was cold and the nature was pretty quiet.

Of course, since the day was beautiful, it was the perfect time to play outside. Which was exactly what Ein, Cierra, Serene, Lina, Gill and Molan were doing. They were on a hill that gave a view of the whole village. Fia was helping her grandfather and Ladie at his house. They were decorating it for the rapidly approaching Christmas.

Rose, who hated the cold, was in her room, still working on her book.

Ein's group, near the top of the hill, was building snowmans. Of course, Serene and Lina got into an argument and were competing to see who could build the best snowman. Lina, Molan and Gill, were rolling together a ball of snow on the other side of where the others were. Serene, who was pretty strong, was building one by herself while Ein was helping Cierra build a snowman. After all, fire magic wouldn't help much here.

"Come on, one last push!" Lina said, a little tired.

The ball they rolled was now rather big for the three of them and they were trying to get it to where Serene, Cierra and Ein where.

All three of them pushed together, at the same time. The ball went farther than expected and all three fell on the snow-covered ground.

"Owww…." Molan said, not expecting the fall.

"What's the matter? Already tired?" Serene said, having the scene. She decided to taunt them a little.

Of course, Lina didn't waste time replying.

"Just you wait! Lina won't lose to you!" She said, a little angry.

Serene was about the answer, but Cierra interrupted them.

"Ein!" She screamed, before running.

Of course, they were confused. Why was she running and why did she scream? And where was Ein, by the way?

Wait, there he was. Trapped in a rolling ball of snow. Apparently, Lina's group pushed too much and the ball started to roll by itself. It seemed Ein didn't notice it until said ball rolled over him, taking him with it. The ball was getting bigger since it was still rolling on snow and it seemed it was rolling in the direction of the elder's house. No wonder Cierra was running after Ein.

No one would ever be able to answer how Ein would always be stuck in those kinds of situation.

Of course, they didn't waste time running themselves once the facts settled in their heads.

----------------------------------------------------------

Fia was having a good day. Sure, she wasn't with her friends today, but she always loved helping her grandfather decorate the house for Christmas. Ladie, who was also helping them, would also be seen smiling a lot more than usual when that day came.

Fia finished setting the mistletoe at the top of the door and took a pause to admire her work. The sight of it brought her mind to one person in particular…

Blushing at the idea of her and Ein under the mistletoe, she returned to her work. She listened to the scenery while doing so. Winter was quiet, but there was always something that could be heard. Right now, she was hearing a soft breeze, her grandfather humming, people screaming, some birds chirping…

Wait a second…

Ladie and Graham must also have heard the screams, since they also turned to look at the source of it. From what the three could see, it seemed Cierra was running towards a rolling ball of snow, which was getting bigger and bigger. She was followed by Serene, Lina, Molan and Gill.

Fia wondered where was Ein while looking at where the ball was heading. It seemed it would hit a tree near the house in about… Three seconds, she thought.

It did so, and she was wrong by one second, but that was the furthest thing from her mind when it happened. The ball, upon impact, exploded, leaving a severely dazed Ein near the tree.

"Ein!" Fia shouted, running towards him immediately. Cierra also arrived and Ladie was waiting for her to regain her breath before she could explain what happened.

"Hello Fia. Is it me or the world is rolling?" Ein, in a voice as dazed as himself, said when he saw Fia approaching him. Fia noticed Ein's clothes were completely soaked.

"Hang on to me Ein. I'll get you inside before you get a cold." Fia said, as she supported him so that he could stand up and walk. Fia made sure he didn't trip and they were about to enter the house when a rather loud voice stopped her in surprise.

"Look! Ein and Fia are under the mistletoe!"

Apparently, the others had arrived and Lina, not knowing Ein's condition, didn't waste time voicing what she was seeing.

Fia was red, Ein was still out of it and Serene was grinning while approaching the two of them.

"Come on! What are you waiting? Isn't that the chance you were waiting for?" She said, still grinning.

A tomato would be jealous of Fia at the moment.

"But…but…" Fia didn't know what to answer. She had to get Ein inside quickly. But, like Serene said, it wasn't something that would happen anytime soon in the future...

"Then just give him a small kiss on the cheek and go inside. When he'll be alright, I'm sure he won't mind giving one to his nurse." Serene said, deciding for her when she saw Fia's inner conflict.

Serene definitely knew how to embarrass people.

Fia, still rather red, decided to do what she said, even if she could guess that everyone must have been looking at them by now. She would give him just a small kiss on the cheek, get him inside to treat him and hope nobody would ever mention the event in front of him. Nothing else would happen now, right?

Unfortunately, she forgot to add Ein's strange luck to the equation.

"Fi-?!"

Ein was definitely a strong factor in any equation he was involved.

Regaining some senses and noticing Fia's face approaching him, he turned towards her to ask her what she was doing. Of course, Fia had closed her eyes for what she was about to do, a little embarrassed. What happened next cleared Ein's mind and surprised Fia, who opened her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

She kissed Ein. On the lips.

Serene was laughing her head off and Lina, Molan and Gill soon joined her, although much more quietly. Ladie and Graham both were amused at the situation. Fia and Ein, who didn't move, were still lips-locked and had their eyes wide open, mostly due to surprise.

Now a tomato would have been jealous of two persons that day.

Finally shaking off her surprise, she broke the kiss, took Ein inside and closed the door as quickly as possible.

Serene, after two minutes, was still laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------

Fia, as she was thinking while in her bed, should have seen it coming.

Ein eventually caught a strong cold and Fia made sure he stayed in his bed so that he would recover faster. She also made sure he was alright and that he wasn't too bored from having to stay inside by staying with him.

She caught a cold taking too much care of him. Serene preferred to say that she got it from the kiss they had. But, Fia made sure to get a little privilege from that…

She had asked to move her bed in his room, under the excuse to keep Ein and herself company while they were both sick.

Unfortunately, this also caused Serene to be merciless with her teasing, as she was doing right now.

"Don't worry. I'm sure both of you will be alright in time for the Christmas party to arrive as a couple." Serene said, laughing while Fia was red.

Ein was sleeping, oblivious to everything that was said.

Shouts from the kitchen told her that another incident involving Cierra happened. Fia wondered how big the mess was this time. Serene got up, curious to see what happened too.

"I'm going to see what is burning. I'll let you think again of Ein's early gift." She said, teasing her one last time before leaving the room. Fia couldn't tell if she was talking about the kiss or the cold.

Deciding on both and having enough of being teased, Fia threw her tissue's box at Serene's head.

End.

* * *

Author's notes: And done! Now that school is over for me, I might finally start and finish the sequel to A Dance in the Moonlight. I don't know when it will be up, but I WILL write it.

After writing it... Well, I don't know yet. I'll think about it when I get here.

As always, please R/R.


End file.
